Gears of War 2: Omega 17
by TheSoldier1851
Summary: Set in the Gears of War 2 Universe. Omega 17 receives a new recruit and must go on a recon mission. This story has minimal appearances from well known Gears of War characters. Please R&R!
1. Briefing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gears of War.**

**The Winter Assault Helmet is my name for Benjamin Carmine's Helmet.**

**I hope you enjoy the first part of my story.**

**

* * *

**

"It all changed on Emergence Day when the locust came up. They killed thousands with no mercy. They even killed women and children. We were hardly a match for the locust. We were so desperate; we even destroyed our own cities. A few years later the lightmass bomb was deployed and it wiped the locust out, or at least we thought so. Now the locusts are back, they're stronger than ever and they're advancing. Now we must defend Jacinto, our last refuge, from these vile creatures."

**ACT I: RECON**

**

* * *

**

"Lieutenant Carls, This is Control. I'm Dan your new advisor." Dan said over the radio. "What is it Control?" Lt. Carls said firmly. Lieutenant Carls was Caucasian with short brown hair, semi-tan skin and brown eyes.

"I need you and your squad to go on recon in Capermon with Sigma 14. Oh and your getting a new squadmate." Dan said over the radio. A King Raven came in and landed. Three COG Gears came out and one approached Lt. Carls.

"Are you Lieutenant Carls?" He asked. "Yeah." Lt. Carls answered. "I'm Private Brock, your new squadmate." The Gear said. "Follow me so you can meet the rest of the squad." Lt. Carls said.

"Yes, sir!" Private Brock said. Lt. Carls pointed to a COG soldier with a helmet that had a gas mask looking object where his mouth would be "This is Johnson." Lt. Carls said. Johnson lifted his head. "What's with your helmet?" Brock asked. "Its standard issue with a rebreather on it." Johnson said with a deep voice. "I have the winter assault helmet." Brock said.

Lt. Carls pointed to a COG soldier with a standard issue helmet with two claw-like objects on the top diagonal from the big glowing blue eyes. "This is Corporal Charlie." Lt. Carls said. "Hey, new guy!" Charlie said with a higher younger sounding voice than Johnson. "Alright we're going on recon in Capermon with Sigma 14. Any questions?" Lt. Carls said. "No? Let's move out!"

Omega 17 moved to the helipad. There were two King Ravens on the helipads there. "Omega 17, this is KR 4-2. I'll be taking you to Capermon." The pilot said. "Alright." Lt. Carl's replied. As they got in the King Raven they saw the other squad, Sigma 14. "See ya over there!" Charlie waved." The King Ravens took off. "Lieutenant, watch for nemacysts, just in case." KR 4-2 said. "So Corporal what's your first name?" Private Brock asked. "It's Charlie." Charlie said. "Oh, I thought Charlie was your last name." Private Brock said. "No way man!" Charlie yelled.

"Eyes up front, we're almost there so watch for contacts." Johnson said. "Alright we'll be landing in less than a minute, I'll be back to pick you up later." KR 4-2 yelled. "Contacts!" A COG yelled from Sigma 14.

"Someone get on that turret!" Lt. Carls yelled. "Oh yeah action baby!" Private Brock yelled. Private Brock got on the turret. The Charlie, Lieutenant Carls and Sigma 14 were opening fire with their lancers.

Johnson shot a locust drone's head off with his Longshot. "Grahh!" The locust yelled while blood seeped out of his neck. "Back in your hole!" Johnson yelled.

"Yahhh rahh take this!" Private Brock yelled and opened fire with the massive turret. The turret heated up and started spitting out hundreds of bullets. The gunfire from the turret turned two of the locust into pulp. "Yeah!" Private Brock yelled. The rest of the locusts were dead from the others. "Form up on me!" Lt. Carls ordered.


	2. Contact!

"Alright everyone let's hope they didn't hear that." Lt. Carls said.

"Let's hope so!" A gear from Sigma 14 said.

"Everyone keep quiet, out of sight, and watch for snipers." Lt. Carls ordered.

"Okay, Lieutenant. Just so ya know I'm Captain Lemora." A COG soldier said with the scout class helmet.

"Control, what exactly should we be looking for?" Lt. Carls asked Dan over the radio. "Anything suspicious." Dan replied. "Wilco, Omega 17 lead out." Lt. Carls said. Omega 17 and Sigma 14 advanced.

There were about eleven locust drone corpses on the ground. "Wonder what happened here." Private Brock said.

"Just keep your eyes peeled." Charlie said.

"Don't move!" Yelled a man. Three stranded men aimed at them with Gnasher shotguns. "Give us yer weapons or else!" The stranded said.

"Calm down!" Lt. Carls said. "No way you COG piece of shit!" The stranded said.

"Ahhh!" The stranded screamed while being pulled away by a wretch. The wretch started ripping the stranded apart and more wretches joined in and started ripping the stranded apart.

"They got Pete! Run man run!" The other stranded said while running away. Both of the stranded ran away while the wretches ripped apart Pete.

"Whoo hoo action!" Private Brock yelled while shooting his lancer in the air.

"Private get back here!" Lt. Carls yelled. Private Brock couldn't hear him over his lancer firing.

"That's an order, Private!" Lt. Carls yelled. Brock still didn't hear Lieutenant Carls.

Brock pulled out his Gnasher shotgun and blew away seven wretches each with one shot. "Whoo hoo!" Private Brock yelled. A locust sniper started roaring.

"Private! Get your ass back here!" Lt. Carls demanded.

The Locust Sniper started to aim and fired at Private Brock. "What?" Private Brock yelled. "Ooofh!" Private Brock yelled while getting hit by the sniper bullet in the torso.

"Man down!" Captain Lemora yelled out. Charlie and Johnson ran to get Private Brock.

"Ch-Cha-Charlie? Am I gonna make it?" Private Brock said weakly.

"Johnson, cover me!" Charlie said.

"Already on it, bro!" Johnson replied. Charlie grunted while picking Brock up. Johnson shot the locust sniper's head off.

The locust sniper yelled something that sounded like "Ooooooh" while its blood quickly rushed out of its neck.

"Charlie! Shotgun!" Johnson yelled to Charlie. Charlie took his shotgun off his back and threw it to Johnson. Johnson caught it and blew two locust drones into bits. Charlie carried Brock back to Lt. Carls position and started working on Brock.

"Your gonna make it, Brock!" Charlie said.

"It hurts, Charlie. It hurts so much." Private Brock said weakly. Johnson put the gnasher shotgun on the ground and switched to his Longshot. Johnson loaded his sniper with a custom bullet that he called an Impact Bullet. Johnson aimed and shot one locust in a group of five. All five of the locust exploded.

"Back in your hole, bitches!" Johnson yelled. The remaining locust retreated. "Brock's okay! Charlie yelled.

"Thanks man." Private Brock said weakly. Johnson shot a retreating locust's head off.

"Take it! That's what you get for running!" Johnson yelled. As the two squads moved forward they came to two separate paths.

"We'll take the left." Lt. Carls said.

"Good luck, we're going on the right." Captain Lemora said.

Omega 17 proceeded on the left road and Sigma 14 on the right road.


	3. A New Face

"Everyone keep your eyes peeled for snipers." Charlie said.

"Okay." Private Brock said.

"Some-somebody p-pl-please hel-help me." A weak voice came out.

"Over there! That soldier needs our help!" Lt. Carls yelled. Lt. Carls pointed to a gear crawling away from the locust. The gear had a standard issue helmet. A grenadier ran up to the gear and flipped him over with his foot.

"No-No, No please no!" The gear yelled out. Johnson quickly aimed and shot off the grenadier's head.

"One dead grub!" Johnson yelled

"Whoa ho! Good shot man!" Private Brock said.

"Charlie get that gear!" Lt. Carls ordered. Charlie ran up to drag the gear to safety. There were two locust drones armed with an old hammerburst behind cover.

"Opening fire!" Lt. Carls yelled. Lt. Carls shot at the two locust drones with his lancer. Some of the shots hit the drones, but most of them missed. After about seven seconds he heard the clicking noise of the clip running empty. Lt. Carls reloaded.

"I gotta reload!" Lt. Carls yelled out. "Brock! Get over here and help me out!" Lt. Carls yelled.

"Yes, sir!" Private Brock replied running to Lt. Carls position. When Private Brock arrived he got into cover then peeked out and aimed at one of the drones and put fifty bullets into him.

"Graahh!" The locust yelled while dying.

"Good shot Brock!" Charlie yelled. Charlie arrived to the gear. Charlie started dragging the gear to safety. "Hey man your gonna be fine!" Charlie said to the gear. Johnson shot the locust drone in the leg with his Longshot and the leg flew off.

"Urrahh!" The locust drone yelled while falling on the ground. Blood quickly rushed out of its leg.

"Take it! You know you like it!" Johnson yelled.

"Alright, Areas clear, Lieutenant Carls!" Private Brock said.

"Control, this is Omega 17." Lt. Carls said over the radio to Dan.

"What is it?" Dan replied.

"We found a wounded gear and we're patching him up." Lt. Carls said.

"He should be fine now Lieutenant." Charlie said.

"Alright then, Control out." Dan said.

"State your name soldier!" Lt. Carls said.

"Pr-Pr-Private Johen, s-s-sir!" The gear said. "Private Johen of Bravo 7." The gear completed.

"Why are you stuttering, man." Private Brock said.

"I-I've just seen so much suffering and-and my squad th-their all dead." Johen said gulping and crying.

"Lieutenant!" Captain Lemora said over the radio suddenly. In the background of the radio there was gunfire and explosions.

"Situations FUBAR and we need help!" He said. "Flank them or just come as fast as you can. There's a lot of –" He said before being interrupted by a voice in the background.

"Captain get down!" A human voice said.

"What—Ooofh!" Captain Lemora yelled.

"Shit! Lieutenant! This is Sergeant Dorgo, get your ass over here now! Captains hit and we need assist—" The radio was jammed. "Alright double time! Move it! Johen come on, you're with us now!" Lt. Carls said.


	4. Man Down!

"KR 4-2, situations bad and we need evac! Sigma 14 has been hit hard and we are en route to their location. Get the other chopper for Sigma 14 and forward this to control." Lt. Carls said over the radio.

"Roger we are lifting off now! ETA at least 20 minutes, KR 4-2 out." KR 4-2 said.

"Alright, Omega 17 lead out." Lt. Carls replied.

After a while Omega 17 reached Sigma 14's position. Bullets were flying everywhere.

"Get down!" A gear yelled. There was an explosion.

"Shit, everyone take cover!" Lt. Carls said. Three grenadiers were in a line and were running to three gears' position. Johnson loaded a different custom bullet called a piercing round. Johnson aimed at the three grenadiers and shot it. It cut right through all three grenadiers. All three grenadiers flew in the airs and landed on their backs with extreme lacerations all over their bodies.

"Whoa oh my goodness. THAT WAS AWESOME!" Private Brock yelled. There was a lot of blood where the grenadiers' bodies were.

"Thanks for saving us whoever shot that bullet!" Sergeant Dorgo yelled.

"Charlie, Johen move up!" Lt. Carls ordered. Charlie and Johen moved out of cover behind the concrete road barricade and roadie ran to another concrete road barricade ahead of them.

"Hey, what about me?" Private Brock said behind a street light post."

"Provide cover fire!" Lt. Carls ordered.

"Sir, yes sir!" Private Brock yelled in reply. Private Brock shot inaccurately and his bullets were flying everywhere. "Ahhhh! Take this and that!" Private Brock yelled.

"Get down!" Lt. Carls said.

"Ahhh! Take this you stupid locust!" Private Brock yelled without noticing what Lt. Carls said.

"Damnit, didn't you hear him! Get DOWN!" Johnson yelled while diving at Brock to get him down. Johnson tackled Brock down while getting shot by a Longshot and about ten hammerburst shots.

"Ugh, L-Lieutenant? Pl-Please get Charlie!" Johnson said weakly. Johnson groaned while holding his wounds.

"Charlie! Johnson's hit! Get your ass back here!" Lt. Carls yelled.

"On it! Johen, Brock cover me!" Charlie yelled.

"Yeah, okay!" Johen replied while firing his lancer at the locust. Charlie quickly roadie ran to Johnson's position behind two concrete road barricades.

"Ch-Charlie bro I-I need he-help!" Johnson said.

"Cover me! Charlie yelled. Charlie pulled out his medical equipment and started to work on Johnson. "Stop losing blood!" Charlie yelled.

"Dorgo! Where's Lemora!" Lt. Carls yelled over the radio.

"He's down on the left flank!" Dorgo replied.

"Why didn't you guys get him!?" Lt. Carls yelled.

"Situations way too hot that's why!" Sergeant Dorgo replied.

"I'm going to get him!" Lt. Carls said. "Johen get back and cover Charlie and Johnson. Brock, come with me! Lt. Carls ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Johen and Brock said. Johen stopped firing reloaded and roadie ran and vaulted over the concrete road barricade where Charlie and Johnson were. Private Brock stopped firing and followed Lt. Carls.

Lt. Carls and Private Brock roadie ran to the concrete road barricade Lemora was behind.

"Brock cover fire! Now!" Lt. Carls said.

"You can count on me!" Private Brock said peeking out, aiming, and fire with his lancer. Brock shot and killed two locust drones with his lancer. Johen and Sigma 14 were still shooting the locust back on the right flank.

"This is KR 4-2, we are approaching the LZ. ETA 10 minutes. KR 4-2 out."

"Lemora we gotta get outta here!" Lt. Carls said while shaking him.

"Urggh. Go on! Get out of here, I know what I have to do." Captain Lemora said.

"No, come with us! You can survive!" Lt. Carls said.

"You guys will have a higher chance of survival!" Captain Lemora said while holding his wound.

"Just come with us!" Lt. Carls said.

"Uh, sir, there's boomers!" Private Brock said.

"BOOM!" Yelled a boomer.


	5. Extraction

"Lemora! Come on, there's boomers!" Lt. Carls yelled.

"Leave me and save yourself! I'll hold them off! Just, just, just go! Now!" Captain Lemora yelled back in reply.

"Lieutenant! We uh, king of have to get outta here!" Private Brock yelled.

"Alright. You're a good soldier. Probably the best goddamn soldier I know. Farewell then." Lt. Carls said sadly. "Everyone! Fall back to the LZ!" Lt. Carls yelled.

"Yes, sir!" Sergeant Dorgo replied. Dorgo and the two other gears from Sigma 14 retreated. One of the gears in Sigma 14 was shot.

"Ahh!" The gear said while falling. Dorgo and the other gear were already too far to help him. Lemora threw a frag at two boomers and ten drones. There was a rattle as the grenade rolled and bounced on the ground then a Beep. Beep. Beep. BOOM! There was a large and loud explosion that obliterated the Locust Drones into bits and pieces. The boomers were stunned for a brief two seconds. Johnson got up and Sigma 14 and Omega 17 retreated. The gear from Sigma 14 on the ground scrambled to get up, but was hit by a boomshot before he even had a chance to run.

"Oohwah!" The gear yelled while exploding into pieces.

"No! Anthony!" Captain Lemora yelled in anger. Lemora pulled out his lancer and aimed at the boomer. He held down the trigger and bullets fired out from his lancer to the boomer.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Captain Lemora yelled while firing at the boomer. After about thirty shots the boomer collapsed. A grenadier ran up and vaulted over the concrete roadblock Lemora was behind.

"Oh no you don't!" Captain Lemora said. Lemora activated his chainsaw and sliced the Grenadier from the ground up.

"That's really gotta hurt!" Lemora yelled. The remnants of Sigma 14 and Omega 17 with Johen arrived at the LZ.

"KR 4-2 we are at the LZ and are awaiting your arrival." Lt. Carls said over the radio.

"Roger, ETA 2 minutes." KR 4-2 replied over the radio.

"Hurry up! I don't think it's gonna be safe here that long—Oh crap, Incoming Locust!" Lt. Carls yelled.

"Over there!" Dorgo yelled, he pointed to an emergence hole.

"Over there! Johen yelled, he pointed to another.

"Hate to say it, but over there!" Private Brock yelled. There was another emergence hole.

"Oh crap! Oh crap!" The gear from Sigma 14 yelled. Everyone was firing at the Locust with their lancers.

"Johnson! Snipers in the hotel!" Lt. Carls yelled.

"On it!" Johnson yelled back. Johnson pulled out his longshot, aimed at one of the two snipers, zoomed in, and pulled the trigger. The longshot fired a quick bullet that pierced through the sniper's head and made it fly off. Johnson ducked down and reloaded. The other sniper took advantage, aimed at Johnson, and pulled the trigger. There was the loud gushing noise of a head getting blown off.

"Grahhh!" The locust yelled.

"Missed me and I got you!" Johnson yelled. Private Brock stopped firing.

"Uh lieutenant? He yelled.

"What is it!?" Lt. Carls yelled angrily.

"Uh, Uh, Br-Br-Brumak!" Private Brock yelled.

"My goodness!" Charlie yelled. The locust took advantage of the Brumakes entrance and started to advance.

"It's definitely been two minutes!" Lt. Carls yelled. Johen tried to shoot the Brumak in the head with his lancer.

"That's not gonna work it has a helmet!" Johnson yelled. Johnson loaded an impact round and shot it at the Brumak's foot.

"Urreahhh!" The Brumak yelled out in pain. The Bruamk fell down, but it was still alive. Then a large building fell down. There was a large mergence hole in place. Hundreds of locust climbed out.

"Oh man, we're screwed, screwed!" The gear from Sigma 14 cried out.

All of a sudden there was a whirring noise. "About time you came!" Lt. Carls yelled as the two King Ravens landed. "Go, go, go get in!" Lt. Carls yelled as he covered the gears with his lancer. Everyone got in the King Ravens and the Locust were firing with everything they had at the King Ravens. Hammerburst shots ricocheted off the King Ravens' plating. Brock took the turret and fired at the Locust. KR 4-2 lifted off. Brock took out at least fifty locust and turned them into tiny pieces of mushed flesh.

"Whoo!" Private Brock yelled in excitement.

"Oh. Everyone. Everyone just get some rest and take a breather. That was a close one today." Lt. Carls said.


	6. Speed Bump

The two Ravens were over a forest and then two dark objects from afar leapt into the air.

"Uh lieutenant." KR 4-2 said.

"What?" Lt. Carls replied.

"We've got incoming! Two reavers behind us!" KR 4-2 yelled.

"Brock! Get back on the turret! Turn us so we can fire at them!" Lt. Carls ordered. Brock got on the turret and KR 4-2 turned the Raven. Brock fired the enormous chain gun. One of the reavers had a beast rider steering it and a drone on back to fire. The other reaver had a humanoid of some sort on it with black armor and a long warskirt. It also wore a strange helmet with small wing like objects protruding from the sides of the helmet. The helmet was greenish and similar to the size of a theron's helmet. The black armored locust was the only thing riding on its reaver. The reaver's returned fire at the King Raven with missiles.

"We have incoming missiles!" Brock yelled out. The King Raven kept moving forward which caused the missiles to miss them.

"Control, we have left Capermon and are being pursued by two reavers, please advise!" Lt. Carls said over the radio.

"I hear you, there's not much I can say, but to defend yourself and—" Dan's voice was cut off.

"Control! Control!" Lt. Carls yelled into the radio. All that replied was static.

"Looks like we've lost communications, we're on our own for now." Lt. Carls said.

"Well this situation just went from bad to worse." Johen said.

"Seeders!" Charlie yelled out.

"No wonder our communications are jammed." Lt. Carls said.

"Nemacyst! 8 o' clock!" KR 4-2 said. Johen shot at the nemacyst with his lancer. A reaver went on the side of the Raven and the drone on back fired his hammerburst at them.

"Take this! Ahhhh!" Brock yelled while firing the chain gun at the reaver. The reaver died and fell down into a tree and was impaled.

"More nemacyst!" KR 4-2 said.

"We have to land!" Johnson said.

"Alright!" KR 4-2 said. KR 4-2 found the nearest open spot and landed in it. The area was a small circle with surrounding trees, tall trees.

"Brock and Johen stay with the chopper." Lt. Carls said. "Charlie, Johnson you two come with me, we're taking out the seeders." Lt. Carls said.

"Oh yeah, you boys might need this." KR 4-2 said. KR 4-2 handed them a hammer of dawn.

"Edward, stay with Brock and Johen. Keep your weapons ready, too incase any locust come." Lt. Carls said. A JACK model robot uncloaked and appeared near the gears. "Use Edward to bolster the signal to communicate with us."

"Why not just use Edward to contact control?" Brock asked.

"He can strengthen the signal, but control is too far away for Edward to handle." Lt. Carls said.

"And if we need to contact you guys we have Louie to bolster our signals." Johnson said. Louie was Johnson's custom made robot that he built.

"Dorgo! Dorgo come in, do you read me?" Lt. Carls asked over the radio.

"-eah-anded-by-ver—cust—where! Eed—tance!" Dorgo replied over the radio.

"Louie show us where the signal came from!" Johnson said to Louie. Louie uncloaked and moved to the West.


	7. Into the Fray

As Louie led the way to the signal, Johnson whispered "Stop locust are running to somewhere." There were three drones, a cyclops, and a grenadier. "Okay they passed let's go." Louie led the way again.

"May—ay—ay—any—ears—area—eed—elp!" A voice said over the radio.

"Sounds like Dorgo!" Double time lets move!" Lt. Carls said. Louie hovered faster and Lt. Carls, Charlie, and Johnson ran.

"Over there Locust!" Charlie pointed. As they moved forward there was a river with fast moving waters and some trees around.

"Johnson cover us and take out those Locust while Charlie and I figure out a way across." Lt. Carls said.

"Wilco!" Johnson replied. Johnson aimed with his longshot and said" I spy with my little eye a locust head flying in the air." Johnson took the shot and a drone's head flew off.

"Hey look this tree looks close enough maybe we can knock it over with a grenade!" Charlie said.

"It's worth a shot!" Lt. Carls said. The locust were firing at Johnson. Johnson shot another drone's head off. Lt. Carl's chucked a grenade at the tree. KABOOM! The grenade exploded. The tree fell and made a bridge across the water. Some of the water was hitting the tree rapidly.

"Let's go Johnson! I don't know how long it'll hold!" Lt. Carls yelled.

"I'm coming!" Johnson yelled. Charlie and Lt. Carls went on the log They walked slowly balancing across the bridge. The water was strong and it moved the tree a little.

"Whoa!" Charlie yelled. Charlie and Lt. Carls both braced for impact as if they were going to fall off, but they stayed on.

"Move slowly!" Johnson yelled while covering them. Three reavers landed on the other side of the treebridge. "As if we didn't have enough problems already, reavers!" Lt. Carls yelled. Charlie was concentrating heavily on getting across and didn't hear Lt. Carls or the reavers.

"I'll hold him off!" Johnson said. The reavers fired missiles at Charlie and Lt. Carls. "Brace yourself!" Lt. Carls yelled while bracing for impact. The missiles missed and hit the water. Johnson shot one of the reaver's rider's off.

The Locust shot a barrage of bullets towards them. "Brace yourself!" Lt. Carls yelled out. Charlie still did not hear. Lt. Carls braced for impact. The bullets landed and hit the log and a couple hit Lt. Carls. Charlie finally got across.

"Phew. Holy crap when did these reavers get here!" Charlie yelled out and ran to cover behind a rock.

"Yeah, I've been yelling at you this whole time about them!" Johnson shot at the reaver with just a drone on it with an impact round and the reaver exploded. Lt. Carls got across and took cover beside Charlie. Together with their combine lancer fire they took out a reaver. Johnson used Charlie and Lt. Carls as a distraction to get across the log.

"This one's mine!" Johnson yelled out switching to his lancer he roadie ran to the reaver hopped onto it and chainsawed its riders off, then planted a grenade and rolled away. The grenade exploded removing the reaver from the face of Sera. "And that's how Johnson does it!"

"We still need to get to Dorgo and Sigma!" Lt. Carls said. They continued to the area transmission was broadcasted from. There were a lot of dead locust on the ground.

"I hear shooting" Charlie said. Louie found them.

"Its Dorgo!" Lt. Carls said. Dorgo and the other gears were fighting ten locust drones.

"Bryan, look reinforcements!" Dorgo yelled.

"With the boost of morale Sigma 14 and Omega 17 quickly overran the locust drones with their combined lancer fire.

"Thanks for the help, we thought we'd never make it out." Dorgo said.

"No problem." Lt. Carls said. "We have to take out the seeders so we can get back to Jacinto." Lt. Carls said.

"We'll go with you." Sergeant Dorgo said.

"What about your pilot?" Johnson asked.

"He'll be fine. He has a weapon, and most of the locust are dead around here and will probably follow us."


	8. Pinned Down

"Over there! Seeder!" Dorgo yelled. The gears were in a position on a cliff with two small logs behind them and an opening in between. There were more rocks in the general area and a stonewall to prevent them from falling off. The seeder was farther down in an open area.

"I'll use the hammer." Lt. Carls said. Lt. Carls put his lancer on his back and took out the hammer of dawn. Lt. Carls started to signal on the seeder.

"Huh!" A Locust patrol grunted loudly. The drone started to fire at them with his hammerburst. The gears protected Lt. Carls and returned fire at the drone. The drone was overwhelmed by the combined firepower of their lancers. The beam of immulsion came down from the sky and struck the seeder. There was a tremendous impact when it hit the face of Sera. The seeder was scorched alive by the beam and the smell of burnt flesh filled the air.

All of a sudden an ear piercing warble that came from nearby.

"Aw..crap. Wretches!" Charlie yelled out. Wretches were swinging on the tree branches and jumping closer to them. Some of the remaining locust protecting the seeder started to advance to their position.

"Command, do you read me?" Lt. Carls yelled over the radio. There was no response to be heard. Five wretches jumped to attack, but the Gears fired at them and killed four. The fifth jumped onto Dorgo.

"Sarge! I won't let you die!" Bryan yelled. Bryan sprinted very quickly and chainsawed the wretch in half.

"Ugh. Thanks private. Now get down!" Sergeant Dorgo yelled aloud. A grenadier approached their position armed with their traditional and signature shotgun.

"Rahhhh!" The grenadier yelled as a battle cry. Johnson shot it in the head.

"Gurrah!" The grenadier yelled out while his head flew off. Five more drones advanced to avenge the loss of the grenadier.

"For the Queen!" One yelled out.

"Charlie!" Johnson yelled.

"Got it!" Charlied yelled in reply throwing Johnson his Gnasher shotgun. Johnson put his lancer on his back fast and caught the shotgun. He waited till they got close. The others were concentrating their lancer fire on the wretches on the side. Johnson quickly came up when the drones were nearby the log. Johnson fired and gibbed one, two, three of their bodies. The other two drones were in the back behind the cover of a tiny tree stump. The two drones hammered them with hammerburst fire.

Seven wretches moved in from the front while dozens of wretches approached from the sides.

"Damnit we're surrounded!" Dorgo said aloud.

"No shit!" Lt. Carls said.

Johnson popped up from cover and blew away four of the wretches. Johnson then threw the shotgun back to Charlie. Bryan shot recklessly with his lancer from the back behind a rock for cover and killed one wretch. Johnson then switched to his Longshot and aimed at the drones in the back. Johnson took five hammerburst rounds, and then shot a drone in the chest. The drone fell back and died. The two wretches that were left hopped onto the log Lt. Carls and Charlie were behind. Lt. Carls and Charlie quickly sprung up and chainsawed them in half synchronized.

"Ugh! Nasty!" Lt. Carls yelled and smiled. The other drone took out a boltok pistol and picked up the dead drone's body that lay by him as a shield. The drone started firing on their position and moved closer slowly.

"Take him out! Lt. Carls yelled. Dorgo and Bryan started shooting in the drone's direction and hit the dead body. Charlie and Lt. Carls shot at the body's leg. Johnson aimed with his longshot. The drone shot the log Charlie, Lt. Carls, and Johnson were using as cover. A piece of the log was shot off and Charlie was hit twice by the boltok. Lt. Carls was hit once and took cover quickly.

The body shield had lost its legs and right arm. Johnson fired his longshot into the shield and the body fell apart. The drone then took out his hammerburst and suppressed fire.

"Hee Yaah!" Bryan was yelling while he ran out with his chainsaw revved.

"Private! Get your ass back here!" Dorgo yelled. Bryan wasn't paying attention all that was in his mind was him, his chainsaw, and that drone. Bryan reached the drone and Bryan moved in with his lancer's chainsaw bayonet. The drone tried to fend off the brutal chainsaw attack by putting his hammerburst in the way. The hammerburst was cut in half. Bryan was still putting his weight into the chainsaw attack and fell forward and the drone quickly grabbed him as a hostage and shield.

"Ahh! Don't shoot!" Bryan yelled. Johnson shot and the gushing noise of a head flying off was heard. The head of the courageous drone lay on the floor.


End file.
